cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Viking Platypi
|link = http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=106908 |date = November 26, 2011 |link2 = |termin = May 26, 2012 |status = Expired |color = Red }} The 'Viking Platypi ' is an between The Order of the Paradox and Nordreich. It was announced on November 26, 2011. Due to the terms of the treaty it was not renewed and automatically expired on May 26, 2012. Viking Platypi Preamble Nordreich and The Order of the Paradox, in recognition of their friendship and mutual interest, hereby enter this agreement to cement our camaraderie and provide for the defense and prosperity of one another. Article I- Sovereignty Each signatory formally recognizes the right of each alliance to exercise ultimate internal authority, in addition to possessing a monopoly on the legitimate use of physical force within its own territory. Article II- Camaraderie The membership of each signatory commit to remain civil towards each other at all times, particularly in public channels, but also in private. The signatory alliances and their member states shall treat each other with as much respect and decency as they would their own. Healthy debate and constructive criticism are to be encouraged, but both parties are expected to show tact and consideration by going through appropriate channels when addressing concerns. Article III- Non-Aggression No member of either signatory may participate in, support or condone military action against a member within the opposite signatory. If a member nation of either signatory alliance is found to have done this, they will be ordered to offer peace within 24 hours of the initial notification, and pay reparations equivalent to the total damage inflicted. Defending nations are required to allow a period of 24 hours, after notifying their respective government officials of the attack, before engaging in any retaliation. At this point, retaliation is limited to the number and types of attacks received. If the attacking nation refuses to offer peace to the defending nation within the specified time frame, without credible reason explaining the lack of compliance to the articles of this treaty, the attacking nation will be expelled from their alliance. Further, the expelled nation is to be considered a rogue agent by both parties, and dealt with accordingly. Article IV- Espionage The undersigned agree that under no circumstances shall either signatory alliance engage in espionage against the other. Further, should a signatory alliance receive information pertinent to the cosignatory's security, this information must be shared with said cosignatory and discussed immediately. Article V- Military and Financial Assistance 1. Should either signatory become the victim of a unprovoked external aggression, or internal subversion, the corresponding signatory is encouraged, but not obligated to provide assistance, through either military or financial means. possible, including but not limited to military and financial means. Although assistance is not obligated, justifiable reasoning must be provided for inaction. 2. Should either signatory initiate conflict or engage in warfare by reason of outside obligation, the corresponding signatory is strongly encouraged, but not obligated, to provide whatever assistance it deems appropriate. The signatories shall share all information pertinent to said war. Article VI- Amendments Any amendments to this treaty must be first discussed and agreed upon by the appropriate government officials of each party, and undergo the appropriate ratification processes. The life of this document is six months, at which point both signatories will review options for renewal and discuss any amendments. Article VII- Withdrawal Termination of this pact requires a 72-hour advance notice. This notice is required to be given firstly via private channels. This grace period may be truncated by mutual agreement of the signatories. Signatories Signed for by Nordreich, *His Infernal Majesty Nemhauser, Reichskaiser von Nordreich *His Imperial Excellency Vinzent von Zeppelin, Kronprinz des Reiches *Bassman, Reichsminister of Foreign Affairs *Arod Johns, Reichsminister of the Interior Signed for by The Order of the Paradox, *Yevgeni Luchenkov, Grandmaster *GuardianOfNewbs, Grand Chancellor *Maladieshie, Grand Hospitaller Category:Nordreich Category:The Order of the Paradox